


Please help me find a fic

by ShakhmaevaAlbina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakhmaevaAlbina/pseuds/ShakhmaevaAlbina
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Please help me find a fic

Hello, please help me find a fic. It's frostiron. I think it involves a trip to the past for Tony Stark, to the time of the first Avengers. And he team's up with Loki, who teaches him magic. The thing I remember clearly is the meeting in the Shield, wherein Tony hints at Brock Rumlow being Hydra, at which point Rumlow sticks a knife in his throat. This fic reminds me of Tea with the Hatter but it's not it.


End file.
